Prophecy and Love
by liebeackles
Summary: Uma profecia, dois garotos que se odiavam ou um garoto que pensava que se odiavam e outro que amava em segredo. Tudo parece um pesadelo quando Harry e Draco se veem obrigados a realizarem uma profecia, mas o pesadelo de Draco não é igual ao de Harry.
1. Introdução

**Prophecy and Love**

Introdução

Harry esperava que seus olhos não estivessem o enganando outra vez, por que pelo que parecia isso vinha acontecendo muito frequentemente de uns dias pra cá, como, por exemplo, no começo da semana passada quando achou que viu seus dois melhores amigos se beijando, ou no dia depois desse que achou que Gina estava secando seus lábios, ou então horas atrás no momento que esbarrou em Malfoy e segurou em seu ombro querendo prevenir uma queda e achou que Malfoy tinha corado_. Corado_. Mas logo em seguida ele amaldiçoou até a sétima geração dos Potter.

E agora lá estava ele, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho recém alerto, lendo pela milionésima vez.

"_Caro , há alguns dias uma nova profecia surgiu. (...) O Senhor e o Sr. Malfoy terão que fazer com que a profecia se realize o mais rápido possível. (...) Não será fácil, mas é nossa única opção. (...) Sentimos muito por todo o transtorno, mas essa infelizmente é uma situação delicadíssima e deve ser tratada como tal."_

E no final estava a assinatura do Ministro da Magia e o horário que seria o encontro para a discursão do assunto do pergaminho.

Harry Potter estava ficando cada vez mais branco. Isso era realmente possível? Não era uma brincadeira realmente de mau gosto, era?

-Harry, tudo bem? – A voz carregada de preocupação de Hermione tirou Harry do seu transe. Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Mione tocou no seu ombro.

-Harry?

-Eu estou tão ferrado Mione. – Sua voz rouca e assustada fez com que Mione ficasse ainda mais alerta.

-O que aconteceu? – Sem conseguir falar nada Harry apenas passou o pergaminho para Hermione.

-Mas... Oh Merlin. Isso... é serio Harry? – Harry confirmou com um aceno.

-Você acha que o diretor já sabia disso?

-Acho que não Mione, se não ele teria me falado. – Harry mordeu o lábio inseguro da própria fala. Mione o cutucou nas costelas.

-Que foi? – Virou pra ela.

-Malfoy acabou de receber uma carta. – Harry olhou rapidamente para mesa da sonserina onde Draco abria sua carta e ficava cada segundo mais branco conforme a lia.

_**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira fanfic Drarry, e minha primeira fanfic postada nesse site. Espero que alguém leia isso aqui, e se gostarem eu continuo. ;D_


	2. Capítulo 1 – A Profecia

**Prophecy and Love**

Capítulo 1 – A Profecia

As coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Esse era o único pensamento que se passava pela mente de Harry. Faltavam cinco minutos para as duas da tarde, Harry estava na sala de Dumbledor, junto dele estavam o próprio diretor, Cornélio Fudge, Prof. Snape e Prof.ª McGonagall, todos em silêncio esperando Malfoy chegar. O enorme relógio perto da janela bateu duas horas e nada de Malfoy.

-Bem, sugiro que alguém vá atrás do Sr. Malfoy. – Fudge desgostoso.

-Ele já vai chegar Ministro. – Dumbledor sempre parecia saber mais que todos, e não demoraram dez segundos e a enorme porta da sala foi aberta e um Malfoy com cara de quem havia passado o dia ao lado de um dementador entrou. Harry torcia suas mãos e observava cada passo de Malfoy.

-Bem, acho que agora podemos esclarecer tudo senhores. – Malfoy começou a ficar vermelho, seus lábios tremiam e Harry constatou que não faltava muito para o garoto explodir, e foi isso que aconteceu.

-Esclarecer essa palhaçada você quis dizer. Cadê o meu pai? Eu exijo que ele seja informado dessa... dessa palhaçada, por Merlin. Vocês estão loucos?

-Acalme-se Malfoy, seu pai já foi informado sobre a situação e vira a Hogwarts amanha. E tenha modos. – Snape disse agressivamente. Malfoy ainda resmungou alguns minutos, mas logo foi repreendido novamente e ficou calado.

-Harry, tem algo a dizer? – Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele foi interrompido por Fudge.

-Não, ele não tem. Ninguém mais tem nada a dizer. – Ele parecia já ter se irritado com a situação. – É o seguinte senhores, uma profecia foi proferida e nos vamos fazer com que ela seja realizada o mais rápido possível pelo bem de toda a comunidade bruxa, estamos entendidos?

-Senhor, eu gostaria de ouvir a profecia. – Essas foram às primeiras palavras de Harry naquela sala. Cornélio analisou Potter e concordou com um aceno.

-Dumbledor, pode ler a os garotos?

-Certamente Cornélio. - Albus pegou um pergaminho em cima de sua mesa e o abriu.

"_Aquele que sobreviveu deve se unir àquele que está na escuridão por obrigação. A união trará o poder a quem necessita, e somente ela poderá tirar a escuridão do filho do seguidor negro. Somente o Poder poderá fazer do quem sabe Matador um alguém." _

Quando terminou a leitura, Dumbledor voltou a enrolar o pergaminho.

-Mas... como vocês sabem que se refere a Malfoy e eu? Quanto a mim eu sei que é bem obvio, mas por que Malfoy?

-Exato, não vejo meu nome em lugar nenhum dessa profecia. – Malfoy pareceu aliviado, mas o alívio não durou quase nada.

-Senhores, não há o que discutir, a profecia foi analisada cuidadosamente e ela só se encaixa nos senhores. Não podemos explicar exatamente, pois isso interferiria nos acontecimentos futuros, mas logo os senhores entenderam. – Fudge disse cansado. – Alguma pergunta?

-Milhares. Eu não vou me unir a Potter, nem sob azaração.-Gritou, depois virou para Potter e disse ameaçadoramente: - Ouviu Potter? Não mesmo.

-Você acha que eu_ quero_ me unir a você fuinha? Se acha isso, você deve estar insano. – Harry também perdera a calma.

-Já chega garotos. – Dumbledor interviu. – nos precisamos discutir isso calmamente, brigas não levara a lugar algum.

- Albus, não acha melhor terminarmos essa conversa amanha, quando o pai do Malfoy se juntar a nós? - McGonagall que só observava o desenrolar da conversa, finalmente se pronunciou.

-Está certa Minerva, Fudge o senhor voltara amanha?

-Será necessário, não? – Albus concordou.

-Então é isso? – Perguntou Harry. – Nos vamos ser obrigados a nos unir? Eu e Malfoy?

-Isso não vai acontecer! – Depois da exclamação Malfoy saiu da sala batendo a porta fortemente.

-Senhor Potter, vocês não serão obrigados a nada. Mas o senhor tem que entender que essa união é a nossa única salvação.

Então parece que para salvar as outras pessoas Harry ia ter que fazer mais um sacrifício em sua vida, mais um de tantos outros. Só que dessa vez o sacrifício parecia muito grande até para o futuro salvador do mundo magico. Depois daquela reunião esplêndida a única coisa que restava a Harry era voltar para suas aulas. E pensar que esse ano Harry tinha achado que as coisas estariam mais calmas, mas seu sexto ano em Hogwarts ia ser pior que os últimos cinco juntos. Ou não...

_**N/A:**__ Bom... os primeiros capítulos são pequenos, mas eu pretendo que essa fic seja meio comprida então é provável que os capítulos fiquem maiores. Obrigada 17Draco-Girl por ser minha primeira leitora. *-* Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo. Bjs._


End file.
